Pidgeot
Pidgeot is a Normal/Flying type Pokémon from the first Generation of Pokémon, it evolves from Pidgeotto at Level 36, after evolving from Pidgey at Level 18. In Gen VI, Pidgeot is able to Mega Evolve, using a Pidgeotite. Appearance Pidgeot is an avian Pokémon with large wings, sharp talons, and a long hooked beak. Its glossy plumage is mostly brown with cream colored underparts and flight feathers. It's head has a red and yellow crest that's nearly as long as its body. It has red fan-like tail feathers, its beak and feet are pink, it also has angular black markings around its eyes. As Mega Pidgeot, its body is noticeably larger than its base form, its wingtips and tailfeathers are tipped with blue, and its cream coloring is now white. Its eyes are red and the pupils are white. Its crest is more elaborate with streamer-like red plumes extending from the mane of yellow feathers. A red feather projects from the front of its crest and there is a single red highlight on the left side. In the Anime Ash's Pidgeot Ash Ketchum had a Pidgeot that he had caught as a Pidgeotto early in his journey during Ash Catches A Pokémon. In Pallet Party Panic!,'' ''the same Spearow that Ash had thrown a rock at in the first episode had evolved into a Fearow and harasses the the flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto. It attacked Ash, so Pidgeotto evolved into Pidgeot and battled against the Fearow, Pidgeot emerged victorious and Ash leaves it to look after the the flock in case Fearow returned. Ash had promised to someday return for it. Falkners Pideot Violet City's Gym leader Falkner used a Pidgeot (his strongest Pokémon) to battle against Ash's Charizard, and lost, earning Ash the Zephyr Badge. Blue's Pidgeot (Pokemon Origins) Blue sent out a Pidgeot during his battle against Red in File 4: Charizard. Behavior Pidgeot has a sharp hunting instinct, being able to scoop up Magikarp. It tends to spread its wings to intimidate enemies. Powers and Abilities Pidgeot are powerful Pokémon that can stir up a windstorms with just a few flaps of their powerful wings. It has a keen eyesight, being able to spot a prey high in the sky. Pidgeot are extremely fast, flying faster than the speed of sound (staggering on Mach 2). Mega Pidgeot's increased wing power allows it to stir up gusts capable of destroying huge trees. Its crest is sensitive to air currents, acting as a large antenna and is able to stabilize its flight pattern. In battle, its abilities include: Keen Eye - Prevents accuracy loss. Tangled Feet - Raises it evasion if its confused. Big Pecks (Hidden Ability)- Protects the Pokemon from defense lowering attacks. No Guard (Mega Pidgeot) - Enables both the Pokemon and the foe's attacks land. Gallery Ash Pidgeot.png|Ash's Pidgeotto evolves into Pidgeot! It now has the strength and courage to defeat the Fearow. 018MPidgeot.png|Mega Pidgeot. Mega_Pidgeot_Trailer_Anime.png|Mega Pidgeot in the Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire trailer Pidgeot_Anime.png|a wild Pidgeot soaring through the sky Trivia * Despite its name, Pidgeot has several traits similar to eagles, ospreys and falcons. Furthermore its eye markings are based on the Sun/Sky gods of Egyptian mythology Ra, and Horus. * Ash Ketchum had promised to return for his Pidgeot someday, but has yet to fulfill said promise. Navigation Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anime Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Gentle Giants Category:Hybrids Category:Rescuers Category:Self-Aware Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Genderless